Book 1: A Muggle-born and a Two Faced Wizard
by Miranell
Summary: Dudley Dursley was a spoiled brat. He deserved everything. So when Harry got his letters he was annoyed...until one showed up for him as well. Now he's on his way to Hogwarts where he is planning on being amazing...But Harry is still getting all of the attention and so is this stupid blond kid named Draco.


Book 1: A Muggle-born and a Two Faced Wizard

Chapter 1: I Got A Letter Too

The day that Harry Potter arrived at the house everything changed for Dudley Dursley. He became even more spoiled than before and he could do no wrong...but he wasn't the center of attention anymore. Now his mother had to raise his cousin. As soon as Harry didn't need to be watched so he wouldn't put things in his mouth anymore he was basically sent to his cupboard all the time. But he was still there. In the background. A constant reminder to Dudley that there was another...'child' in the house. It was awful!  
Dudley went to school, where he was again the center of attention. That was all that mattered. The summer of his eleventh year of age was supposed to be perfect. But something was wrong. At night he could hear voices. It drove him insane. He wasn't sleeping much because of it and constantly blamed Harry for it. He was positive that he was whispering in the vent to get back at him for telling all of his friends that his parents had taken in an orphaned gay kid. And then came the trip to the zoo when somehow a boa constrictor escaped. Harry had done it. He had to have. He was just weird and stupid enough to do it! And shortly after that came the letters started coming for Harry. One first. Then two. Then a dozen. Dudley wanted to read the letters and his stupid daddy wouldn't let him! It wasn't fair! On Sunday, when the storm of letters came in through the chimney he managed to catch one. Only this time it didn't say Mr. H. Potter. In perfect emerald ink it read:  
_Mr. D. Dursley  
The Messy Bedroom Upstairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_  
His name...HIS! He was getting one of those letters too! He hid the letter in his shirt as his father threw Harry and he and his mother ran out, avoiding the attacking letters. As his father slammed the door shut he took a few deep breaths. "That does it." He growled, trying to speak calmly, even as he pulled out some of his mustache. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" And Dudley rushed off to obey.  
But then his dad wouldn't let him take anything with him! No TV, VCR, or computer?! But he NEEDED them! Why didn't his father understand? He cried and stomped but nothing! He was loaded into the car and on their way. It figured. But at least he had one of the letters and Harry didn't. He now believed that they were actually all supposed to be for HIM and that the first one with Harry's name on it had been a mistake. Yeah. That was it.

They went to a hotel and the letters for Harry still came. And with his father always on the constant lookout he never got the chance to read his letter. He was never alone for long enough. So he had slipped the letter into his pillowcase and waited. His father had to leave him alone SOMETIME! But the letters were driving his father mad and soon they were no longer in hotels. No, in the middle of a storm, one which only the foolish or the insane, like his father obviously was now, would go out into they were loaded onto a little boat and sent to a shack on a tiny rock island.  
It was awful. It leaked and the wind came whistling in. But at least he got the couch, which was dry and right in front of the fire that his father had built and he fell asleep almost instantly...until the door came flying in and a giant monster appeared in the doorway. Dudley did the only thing a sensible person could do. He screamed. This monster turned out to be a huge man...monster thing. And while he seemed pissed off he was rather pleasant to the one that caused this whole mess in the first place. Harry Potter. Then came the talking. They weren't talking about him though so Dudley began to inch his way over to the pink and green cake that the giant had brought along. And then the monster who was talking handed Harry a letter and there was more talking and yelling about Harry being a 'phillard' and not knowing about it and how dare his father hide the truth from Harry about some people who got blown up and really just an awful lot of boring stuff. He was almost to the cake when he saw that Harry now had a letter and he was eagerly opening it. Dudley looked a his pillowcase and then back at Harry and the giant.  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accept at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry said in awe, his eyes going wide behind the round glasses. But...if Harry was being told he was a wizard in that letter then... "What about my letter?" He asked.  
"Dudley, don't be daft!" His father snapped. "You don't want one of those. You don't want to be one of those...'people'!" Dudley looked at all of the annoyed and shocked faces. He cautiously went to the couch and pulled out the letter. "But I got a letter too...does this mean I'm a wizard too?" He asked, looking confused and a little excited.

Harry looked a little crestfallen. His mother had gone a sickeningly white color and was on the verge of passing out. While his father was a very pretty shade of red and purple and was sputtering like a broken sprinkler. "Lemme see tha'." Hagrid said, snatching the letter out of Dudley's pudgy hands and examined it. Finally he gave a nod and handed the letter back as well. "Aye, yer a wizard too. No' surprisin', bein' related to Lily Potter after all. It was only a matter of time before someone on her side popped up again."  
"NO! Out of the question!" Vernon shouted, stomping over to them and making a grab for the letter from Dudley, but the boy jumped backwards with it. He could move fast when he needed to. "You are not going to that...that...PLACE!" Vernon roared, he turned back to Hagrid. "You want the Potter boy, then fine. Take him. But you aren't going to take my son! _My_ son is a normal boy and will be going to a _normal_ school!" Dudley looked disappointed. "But _daaaaaaaddy!_" He whined.  
"No! I shan't hear of it!" Petunia joined in. "A proper school for you young man!"  
"P-Proper school?" Hagrid said, tilting his head before roaring, "PROPER SCHOOL?! Hogwarts is one of the finest schools around and with the most powerful man around, Albus Dumbledore, as the headmaster! Yer son will be lucky to go to such a place!" The yelling continued while Dudley slowly began to work off the wax. Finally he heard a door slam as his parents went to their room. He was going to sit down on the couch but the giant plopped his huge arse there and now there was no room for Dudley to sit! So finally he had to sit on the floor like Harry. They both opened their letters and began to read them.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

Dear Mr. Dursley,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Dudley tilted his head and at the same time he and Potter asked, "Await my owl?" Hagrid gasped. "Gallopin' Gorgons, tha' reminds me!" And quickled he pulled out a feather, a small thing of ink and a piece of paper and scribbled something on it before pulling out a small ruffled looking owl from another pocket. Dudley stared with his jaw hanging open. An owl?! That couldn't be sanitary. He needed to remember to not touch that giant. The giant handed the note to the owl and it flew out the broken door. "Tomorrow I'll take yeh two shoppin' for the things yeh'll be needing for class. I don' think yer parents will take yeh boy, so I will." He said looking at Dudley.

Knowing his parents weren't happy for him for once made him very sad. Why wouldn't they be happy? It wasn't normal but Dudley never wanted to be normal! He was extraordinary! The fact that he was going to be a wizard meant he was going to be amazing! Though he was going to have to kick Harry's arse for being a wizard too. It wasn't right! He pulled the paper apart and found the other page with a list.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
Uniform  
First Year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain black work robes (Black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear  
3. One pain of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter clock (Black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tages

Course Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
By Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_  
By Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_  
By Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_  
By Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
By Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_  
By Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
By Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
By Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass of crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry asked. Hagrid nodded. "If yeh know where to go." Dudley frowned. "Broomsticks? Those are for girls though, right?" He asked. Hagrid looked at him, looking very angry, and then he started laughing. "No. It ain't just for girls. There's a sport for it and everythin'. Now, get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." He lifted his pink umbrella and got the fire roaring again. He settled back and was soon snoring away. Harry curled up near the fire with his letter. Dudley struggled to get comfortable on the hard floor but he couldn't. It was making his delicate skin all sore! He drifted in and out of sleep all night.  
When morning came he was tired but before long they had eaten and Dudley was kidnapped by the giant.


End file.
